Of Swords and Legends
by Garth Kaiser
Summary: Two legendary cities once stood in the territory of Grand Gaia... Six valiant warriors hail from each one, ready to fight each other to the death in a glorious tournament! Join them and cheer for your favorite side in this story that will decide once and for all who is better! [STORY'S OVER]
1. Prologue

**Thought to have a little Eu vs. Global tournament. This story will have the Soul Bound Saga fighting with the Neo Avalonians. Who will win?**

* * *

"HA!"

the Mysterious Knight's Plasma Lance pierced the dummy, disintegrating it. "Look at me! I'll become the absolute best! Prepare to rise to glory because of ME!"

"Shut up, will ya?" replied a bearded man, slashing his dummy with his giant plasma sword. He then adjusted his heavy armor. "Neo Avalon will be the best, beause of ALL of us! Not by you alone!"

"You are good to talk!" said an old, robed man. His black eyes shone with an ominous light, a wicked smile plastered on his lips. "Train, Parsifal. I foresaw the future and can see that we'll win."

"Old good for nothing geezer, you can't foresee the future." taunted a red dressed girl, floating at his side. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, looking at him in the eyes. "But we'll win... Won't we?"

"Enough training. King Arthur has summoned us at the Arena. We're going to have the first match." ordered a blue haired girl, holding a mystic looking sword. Her blue dress reched to the ground, seemingly made from flowing water. "It will be Parsifal versus Tridon."

The bearded knight chuckled. "I will smash him to pieces!"

Walking out of the training arena, they met with a young blond man, his eyes sparkling with determination, his expensive clothes making him royalty. The blue haired girl knelt in front of him. "King Arthur."

"Raiseth thy head, Vivian." he said. "Parsifal, my loyal knight. Thou shall be the first to enter the arena. Maketh me, and the entirety of Neo Avalon proud to haveth thee."

"I am honored, my liege."

-Meanwhile...-

"EARTH STRIKE DEFENSE!"

A blue bearded man with a trident fired his cannon, perfectly executing his technique. "Ha ha ha, that idiot stands no chance!"

"All OK, Tridon? Your match begins in 15 minutes." said a heavily armored man, flames blazing through his armor. Two giant blades were on his back. Tridon shrugged, patting his shoulder. "Don't worry, Ultor. I'll go on and defeat him, to prove our superiority! Athen Sphere will win this challenge!"

"Go then..." added a violet skinned demon, brandishing a double axe. "And BE SURE to show them our power..."

Exiting in the Arena, Tridon saluted his friends, Ultor, the Demon, an angelic looking woman with a harp, a pink haired woman armed with a giant bow and a man with electricity crackling around him. The Colossal Warrior then turned around to face his enemy, a bearded man with a giant plasma sword and a shield seemingly made of wood. His armor seemed to take energy from the earth itself. He put his sword in front of his face. "My name is Parsifal, Paladin of Neo Avalon. Honored to meet you, proud warrior."

"My name is Tridon, ruler of the sea, incarnation of the fury of Athen Sphere's ocean! Prepare to fall, Parsifal!" he replied, readying his cannon.

 **"BY THE POWER OF ARDAS THE KING OF ALL THE CREATION!"** boomed a Zazabis, flying down on the arena. **"I DECLARE THIS TOURNAMENT OPEN! GO, CONTESTANTS!"**

Parsifal readied his shield. "I WILL SHATTER YOUR PITIFUL SHIELD!"

Tridon charged his cannon. "I WILL DESTROY YOUR PRIDE!"

* * *

 **Our first match is between big, bulky men! Who will be the winner?**

 **YOU decide of course, by VOTING ON MY PROFILE. Or via review if you have something to say as a guest :D**

 **TECHNICAL INFORMATION!**

 **I don't know how strong the SBS is, i DO know however know how strong the NeoAvalon is. If someone wants to help (Read: Turn this into a collab), go on! I'm always open for help :V**

 **Tridon is more geared on defense, while Parsifal is better on the offense. Both are bulky in their own areas. Plus all the NeoAvalon have a hidden ace. Parsifal's is to COMPLETELY DISPELL enemy buffs.**

 **By the way, that Zazabis is there because boredom.**

 **From Garth with eagerness, byeeee!**


	2. Bulky Men Battle!

**Hi guys. Here is the chapter. Weeee.**

* * *

 **Cue: Together, we Ride! (FE12: Heroes of Light and Shadow)**

Tridon sprinted forward, shooting his cannon to Parsifal. He shielded, a powerful barrier blocking it. "Heh! You are too overconfident." he replied, slashing with the plasma sword. Tridon blocked with the trident, firing again his cannon. Parsifal shielded and pushed him back. Then, he spun the sword. "Prepare to be purged! RIGHTEOUS CRUSADE!"

The Colossal Warrior was prepared for that, and readied his technique. "Earth Strike Defense."

Parsifal bounced back on the shield, cursing. He knelt over, panting, looking at the other. "Guess -I- was overconfident. Well, that is of no consequence! HA!" Charging with his own shield, he saw the barrier disintegrate under his might. Tridon jumped away just in time to avoid being bisected, taking battle stance. "Well! Aren't you a tough one."

"I am, you big fatass!" replied Parsifal. "I wonder if you can do something as awesome as me!" _Gah he's tough..._

"You DARE mocking me?" shouted Tridon, burying his trident in the ground and creating a frozen tornado. "I will shatter your body and will."

"Never! I never lost, i never will!"

-NeoAvalon's training hall-

 _I hope he's doing fine..._ thought Vivian, swinging her greatsword. _I don't want our side to begin with a loss._

"I am afraid you are going to lose."

"Who are you?" she said, turning around. "I see. So you are their leader."

The Demon shrugged. "Nope... That is Zedus. I wonder... If you'll be able to handle my power."

"So you'll be my opponent...?" she said, taking battle stance. "Don'try to cheat, because i wield one of the most powerful forces the universe has ever seen."

"I'm not here to cheat." he replied. "I'm here to warn you that i won't ever show mercy. Not even to a girl like you. I'll KILL you if i have to."

"Go on." Vivian narrowed her eyes. "I wonder if you'll ever be able to."

"My name is Hadaron." whispered the Demon. "Honored to have known you for this brief time, Avatar of Avalon."

Walking away, he grinned wickedly. "And now... Try to get away from me..."

-Battle Arena-

"Come on. You are already out of energy?"

Tridon's taunt made Parsifal groan in rage, raising his shield yet again. "I won't surrender! I fight for my homeland!"

"Heh. You are losing pitifully, like the idiot you are." he said. "My Ultimate Brave Burst. Here we go! OCEAN GRANDEUR!"

A colossal barrier enveloped Tridon as he unleashed a massive tidal wave. Parsifal was helpless to resist and was washed away like a leaf, crashing on the Arena wall. Tridon raised his trident, his friends cheering him on. He smiled. "Hell yeah."

 **Cue: Shining Light (Fire Emblem 12: Heroes of Light and Shadow)**

But it all died out when Parsifal rose on his feet, his entire being shining like a star. "I WON'T! EVER! SURRENDER! FOR NEO AVALON! HOLY PURIFICATION!"

He charged forward, Tridon summoning his shield to parry it. But Parsifal cut through it like nothing with a single strike. Helpless to block his fury, Tridon was overwhelmed. Parsifal put all his might in the charge and bashed Tridon hard with his shield, making him skiddle to the ground. Drained of his energy by the other's shield, not even able to move a muscle, the Colossal Warrior looked at his enemy grin and raise his fist at the sky. "For Neo Avalon. For my liege!"

 **Cue: Sweet Victory! (Fire Emblem 12: Heroes of Light and Shadow)**

He then walked over to Tridon and reached with a hand. "I'm not going to kill you. It's not in my knight's code."

"Thank... You... Parsifal." replied the other. "I guess Neo Avalon isn't that bad after all."

"We should go out to drink some, one day." smiled Parsifal. "I'll teach you some offensive techs."

 **"Neo Avalon wins the first round!"** boomed the Zazabis. **"NEXT IS VIVIAN VERSUS HADARON!"**

Holding Tridon up, Parsifal exited the arena, kneeling one last time to Arthur. The next two entered the ring, looking with fury at each other. The Zazabis opened his wings. **"Contestants, prepare!"**

"I'll smash your cute face in." calmly hissed Hadaron. "So surrender while you still can."

"Never." replied Vivian, her face colder than ever. "Excalibur will purge your darkness. You are the one that will die, pitiful wretch!"

"I wonder how that dress will look like, stained with your blood." Hadaron clutched his double axe tighter. "Do you want to find out?"

Vivian narrowed her eyes. "Be prepared, Demon. Your time is at an end."

* * *

 **Sorry for me being so sarcastic. It's only that you can't be cheerful after 6 summons and get absolutely nothing. I JUST WANT A GODDAMN SEVEN STARS! IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK?**

 **Anyway, for the poll: Parsifal wins 4-3.**

 **And no matter how you look at it, he would get the upper hand anyway if Tridon uses ubb first, because he can dispel buffs. It all boils down to who gets the UBB first.**

 **Next, is big damage numbers (Hadaron) versus big hp numbers (Vivian), who would win in your opinion?**


	3. Damage or Tankiness!

**AND HERE WE GO! Another round for our favorite tournament!**

* * *

 **Cue: Together, we Ride! (FE12: Heroes of Light and Shadow)**

"HAAAA!"

Vivian's shout resonated in the Arena as she charged to attack, her greatsword raised to strike. Hadaron disappeared as she brought her sword down and reappeared behind her, slashing at the speed of light. "Darkness is quicker than everything..."

"We'll see it!" replied the Guardian, parrying his strike. She pushed against Hadaron's weapon, and managed to overwhelm him, delivering a hard blow to his guard afterwards. "Surrender!"

"No..." Hadaron reappeared a few meters back, charging at her. Vivian parried and again slashed, dueling with him like this. It was a battle of attrition, and when Hadaron got his lucky hit in, he saw that Vivian instantly healed. "Gah! How can you do that?"

"I am the Guardian of Neo Avalon. My wounds instantly heal because of my connection with this sword." she replied. "And even if you knock it down my hands, i'll simply recall it. You can't win, Demon."

"WE'LL SEE IT!" he shouted, smashing his full force against Vivian's guard. His dark powers arose around her, and took form of countless razor blades. "SLASH!"

Vivian yelped, her dress stained red with her blood. "Auh! But this... This is NOTHING!" Hadaron noticed with joy that she took a bit longer to heal. "Nice... So i must not let her rest... Keeping up is the key..." Slashing with his blades, he seriously injured Vivian. She knelt over, clutching her wounded side. "Auh... Guess... Guess i have to do it..." She grasped the sword tighter, her power beginning to charge up. Hadaron didn't let her do it, burying his axe right in her ribs. Her pained scream resonated in the arena.. And it all died down, when the Demon took back his axe. She fell to the ground, blood pooling around her. Hadaron turned back to return to the others, but felt the crowd gasp and turned around. "You simply won't die, won't you...?"

"Not until evil like you lurks in this world! Will of Avalon! Excalibur, unleash thy power for me!" she replied, beginning to float in midair. She knelt over like she was praying, and then... "OVERDRIVE OF AVALON!"

 **Cue: Bellowing Darkness (FE12: Heroes of Light and Shadow)**

Hadaron felt himself being crushed against the wall of the Arena, Vivian's power overwhelming him. He got up, his hand grasping the axe. "You still haven't defeated ME..." His dark magic empowering him, he grinned maniacally. "Come on, Guardian of Avalon... Try to withstand the TRUE power of darkness..."

She narrowed her eyes, charging forward and screaming. "Prepare to die!"

Hadaron roared ominoulsy, bringing down his axe. "Never... ETERNAL PANDEMONIUM!"

 **-SLASH!-**

Time seemed to stop as Hadaron slashed the Guardian multiple times, ending with a final strike that left a hole in her chest. Spinning his axe as Vivian fell down, he closed his eyes. "I told ya... Pitiful idiot..." Then, he disappeared into the shadows.

 **Cue: Renewed Purpose (FE12: Heroes of Light and Shadow)**

Arthur jumped down from his stand in the crowd's disapproval, running to Vivian and holding her hand. "My friend... Why had thee to almost kill yourself...?"

"Because... No reason..." she replied, smiling softly. "I lost... I'm not worthy of being called a guardian..."

"Thee shall always be the guardian of my heart, Vivian..." whispered Arthur, taking her bridal style. "Even if thee lost... I shall fight to my fullest and beyond."

"I won't be able to be with you... Take Galahad and the Excalibur with you..." said Vivian, clutching her open wound. "Please... You have to win. I'm sorry."

The Zazabis flew again down on the arena as Arthur exited it. **"I DECLARE ATHEN SPHERE WINNER OF THIS ROUND! CONTESTANTS, STEP FORWARD!"**

Darkness gathered in the Neo Avalon's side of the arena, forming a dark vortex. From it came an old hooded man hunched over, with a seductive, red dressed woman floating at his side. "I wonder if someone will be able to best my power." he said. "Come out. I know you are here."

"Spotted me, huh?" said a calm voice. "Guess it will be a nice battle." A man with yellow armor, enveloped in thunder and lightning, appeared. "What's your name? I'm Zedus, chieftain of Athen Sphere."

"Merlin, just a shadow in the flow of time." replied the other, grinning ominously. "Morgana, you want to win as well, do you? No mercy."

"Your wish is an order to me." she replied, readying herself. Zedus closed his eyes, and reopening them with a yellow aura bursting from them. "Thunder of the Gods. This is how they call me. Try to defeat me, you old hag."

Zazabis looked at them. **"ROUND THREE! ZEDUS VERSUS MERLIN AND MORGANA! READY... GO!"**

* * *

 **And Hadaron versus Vivian... Ends with the victory of Hadaron! Simply, Vivian has no chance to win, even with her awesome buffs and her ton of hp. It's all due to Hadaron's insane attack.**

 **And next... Is Merlin versus Zedus! Vote my faithful minions! VOTE!**


	4. Blazing Darkness and Thunderous Light!

**Garth here!**

 **I got back from a vacation with my waifu ^^ and i'll give ya a chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Ps. The music REALLY fits the atmosphere. Try to listen to it :D**

* * *

 **Cue: Dark Emperor (FE12: Heroes of Light and Shadow)**

Merlin grinned. "No Mercy." At his order, Morgana flew high and created a tornado, engulfing Zedus. Then, flames burst from it, but Zedus wasn't there anymore. Merlin looked around, but didn't see anything, at least until the Ruler of Thunder burst from nowhere and smashed a fist on his face. Morgana flew down and helped the Mage to stand, launching a barrage of flames to keep the other away. "All ok, Master?"

"I am. CHRONO SHOCK!" he replied, engulfing the entire area in a dark tornado. When it stopped, Zedus was in the same position of when he punched Merlin, frozen in time. Morgana smiled, and conjured flames in his path. Zedus went right in them, ending up rolling on the Arena floor. "What the fuck?" he said, getting up. "Didn't i just hit you?"

"I am not the Ruler of Time without a reason..." ominously smiled Merlin. "Now you know the TRUE reaches of my power."

"Then... TAKE THIS!" Zedus burst forward, thunder encircling him, until he was hit in the back of his head by Merlin. Falling face first, he felt Morgana's flames scorching his backside. "Fuck! TAKE THIS!" He found himself on the spot of his own thunderbolt. "AURGH!"

"You can't keep up, Zedus!" called Aurelia from her seat. "I'll help you!"

"LIKE HELL!" said Morgana, flying to stop her. "You'll have to pass on my cold body to reach my master!"

"So be it." she replied, beginning to plink away at her harp. The notes materialized and flew at Morgana, that evaded most of them. "Come on! DARK FLAME!"

"AAAAAHH!" shouted Aurelia, too late to dodge the blast of unrelenting flames. Her skin burnt, she suffered from heavy pain. "Melody of Life..." she murmured, playing a soothing song for herself and Zedus, that was being thrashed badly from Merlin. Her wounds healing, she began to fight better. Enraged and too focused on her objective, Morgana was soon hit by the thunder of Zedus and fell in front of Merlin. He frowned. "Guess i'll have to do it. Derive." Their wounds instantly healed, they resumed battle stance. "And now, try to defeat us!" said the Black Mage, blasting flames at Zedus and Aurelia. "Ultimate Shadow Magic... Eternal Prison."

 **Cue: Reign of Despair (FE12: Heroes of Light and Shadow)**

Everything went black. Zedus fell on his knees, drained of all his energy, but soon felt the reassuring hand of Aurelia on his own. "Let's go on together! Song of Light!"

Their surroundings were revealed, only for them to gasp in shock as they saw swirling darkness with Merlin's face on it encircling them. "Fuck!" exclaimed Zedus, making him laugh ominously. **"And now, do you recognize my power? DERIVE!"**

The two were slashed by countless razor blades, kneeling over from the pain. Aurelia relied on Zedus to stand, too weak to fight anymore. Things got worse when Morgana entered the battle, a twisted and ominous shadow floating in front of Merlin. **"HA HA HA HA HA! HELL PYRE!"**

Zedus was yet again scorched by her flames, but this time stood defiantly. "I won't let you win! FOR ATHEN SPHERE!" he shouted, launching a thunderbolt at Merlin's face. When he hit the Mage, he saw the Shadow Magic waning. "Come on, Aurelia! We can win! We WILL win! If you stay at my side... Nothing will be impossible!"

"I trust in you, Zedus..." she replied, taking battle stance and opening her eyes. "As long as we stay together, nothing will stop us!"

Morgana grinned ominously, charging her fire. **"You will fall together then! Final Blaze!"**

 **Cue: Shining Light (FE12: Heroes of Light and Shadows)**

 _"Song of the Seraph!"_ Chanted Aurelia, stopping her flames and clearing the darkness. The Athen Sphere side of the Arena boomed at her song, cheering them on. Merlin narrowed his eyes, preparing for a final Chrono Shock, when Zedus suddently burst with lightning. "Merlin! So called Ruler, you won't win THIS time!" He charged forward, evading the tornadoes he sent at him, and smashed one last fist at Merlin's face, making him fly to the wall of his side of the Arena, where he fell on his knees. "Chrono Shock." he chanted, grinning. Zedus then turned around and again smashed his face with lightining. Merlin roared in rage, his face a mask of anger. "Chrono SHOCK!" he chanted, disappearing. Zedus again turned around, his hands charged with all his fury. "THUNDER OF THE GODS!" he shouted, electrocuting Merlin with all his power. Smoke emitting from his body, the Ruler of Time slowly fell to the ground, defeated at last. Zedus turned to Aurelia, that was still fighting Morgana for supremacy. He reached with a hand, but the Archangel stopped his with a kind gaze. _"This is a battle for me, Zedus."_ She then glared at Morgana, intensifying her power. _Get the fuck on, Fallen Angel! This is the maximum of your power?"_

"I DIDN'T EVEN START!" she replied, enraging. "DEMONIC PACT!"

Her flames were even more powerful now, but Aurelia still managed to hold them. _"Heh. You used your full power not knowing mine. A stupid thing to do."_ She then merely intensified her light magic, sending the flames right back at their caster. Her duty done, Morgana falling to the ground, scorched and burned, Aurelia closed again her eyes and walked to Zedus. "We did it."

 **Cue: Renewed Purpose (FE12: Heroes of Light and Shadows)**

He smiled. "We did it."

Nodding at each other, they exited the arena as Zazabis flew down. **"ATHEN SPHERE WINS THIS ROUND!"** he boomed.

On Neo Avalon's stands, Arthur looked at the Mysterious Knight. "Go. It's your turn."

The Knight didn't even make a sound, jumping down the stands. He took Morgana tenderly in his arms, carrying her to the infirmary. Then, he did the same with Merlin, although more rudely. Then, he stood immobile, his plasma lance spewing thunder from its tip. Then, he spoke. "GiVe Me... EnEmIeS..." His voice was rasped (No, he is not Darth Vader lol) and almost mechanical, not like the Mysterious Knight they were used to see. He took battle stance, Andaria jumping down in front of him. "So you are my enemy..." he whispered. "Fight at your best."

"I will!" she exclaimed, readying her bow. "For Athen Sphere!"

Zazabis opened his wings. **"Round Four! Andaria Versus the Knight! Ready? FIGHT!"**

* * *

 **ZEDUS AND AURELIA WIN! OWO**

 **Knight and Andaria are a great battle, Ranged vs. Melee. VOTE MAH MINIONS!**


	5. Ranged or Melee!

**Garth here!**

 **The Tournament is drawing to an end... Who will win?**

* * *

 **Cue: Together, we Ride! (Fire Emblem 12: Heroes of Light and Shadow)**

Knight charged forward, his plasma lance eager to taste Andaria's blood. She however shot an arrow that lodged itself on his wrist, crimson blood splattering on the ground. Knight knelt over, clutching his wound. "Gaaaaaahhh! How can you pierce my armor? It's impossible!"

"I have my way." replied Andaria, shooting a barrage of arrows. "Keep up! Or you'll pitifully lose!"

"I won't!" he defiantly shouted, running towards her. "I don't need to wield my lance with both hands!"

"You DO if you're thrusting however!" said the Archer, swiftly jumping away and shooting at him in the while. "Keep up! Keep up! Violet Pain!"

"Fuck! Her arrows are poisoned..." said the Knight, evading the arrow and drinking a red potion. "Now we are talking... You didn't expect me to use it, right? Tough luck! STINGING FATE!"

At that shout, Knight charged the lance's power and released it in one, titanic blast that crushed Andaria's defenses and sent her flying. Then, he absorbed some of the residual power of the blast, again charging the lance's power. "Yeah! This is how you do it!"

Andaria gasped, feeling her burns. "Fire attribute... But that lance is electric... How can it happen?"

Knight laughed, a superb laughter that made her grit her teeth. "This lance is none other than Longinus... That is right, Longinus! It can pierce every defense, every shield! You won't survive its full power, so... Surrender while you still can! Else, i will use my technique repeatedly, until i'll hit you!"

"Never!" she spat. "You can use it indefinitely, but i still have my bow! Violet Pain!"

Knight jumped away from her arrow just in time, her speed hindered by the burns Longinus left on her. "Damn it... If only i could do something... Ah! I got it!"

She grabbed thirty arrows and shot them, holding her bow horizontally. "VIOLET REDEMPTION!"

Knight couldn't evade them all, and was soon hit. His armor pierced by the arrows, he grunted in pain. He took them out, one by one, his blood leaking out from the cracks in his armor. "This is getting interesting! STINGING FATE!"

Andaria's hairs were singed by the immense power of Knight's strike, her eyes scanning his armor from some weak point to exploit. Failing to find it, she aimed at the head. "EAT IRON, BASTARD! VIOLET PAIN!"

 **Cue: Bellowing Darkness (Fire Emblem 12: Heroes of Light and Shadow)**

"AAAAAAGH!" shouted Knight, clutching his face and falling over. Andaria took out a last arrow, preparing for the kill. But her face turned to shock, when she heard Knight laugh. He got up, taking out his mask. He had long violet hairs, and crazed black eyes. A maniacal grin was on his mouth, a single scratch on his left cheek. "You thought that you killed me? Tough luck!" He raised the lance, thunder striking him. "Longinus, lend me thy power! TO CRUSH MY ENEMY! LANCE OF FATE!"

Andaria grabbed all the arrows she had left, charged her bow to her limit, and shot them all, hoping to finish him. "AMARANTHINE FUSILLADE!"

Andaria gasped, as she saw Knight charge right through her ultimate power. She tried to dodge, but he was too fast, and finally impaled her. Andaria coughed up blood, painting Knight's armor crimson. He then kicked her away, basking in glory, until he widened his eyes, kneeling over and trembling uncontrollably. "Fuck! What did you do to me?"

"My arrows are poisoned..." rasped Andaria, readying her final shot. "Did you expect me to fight honorably?" Her fingers were inches away from shooting, wehn she also felt an uncoctrollable trembling capture her limbs. Looking at her shaking hands, Andaria fell backwards, looking at an enraged Knight ready his lance. "Now... It ends..." he growled, readying himself while towering on her. "WORLD SPIKE!"

"I won't allow it!"

Ultor jumped in the way, swatting Knight's lance away. "You won. This was just a friendly battle, not a slaughter! You weren't supposed to kill Andaria!"

"Alas, my friend, she tried to kill Knight as well." said Arthur, entering the Arena. "His was an understandable reaction. "Now, Knight. Rest thyself, it's time for my battle."

He narrowed his eyes, looking with rage at Andaria. "I still haven't finished with you!" he spat, wobbling away using his lance as a support.

 **Cue: Sweet Victory! (Fire Emblem 12: Heroes of Light and Shadow)**

Zazabis flew down on the arena. "NEO AVALON WINS THIS ROUND!"

"Is she all ok?" asked the King, looking with concern at Andaria. Ultor shook his head, bandaging her wound. "No. That Knight of yours almost killed her. He is lucky if i didn't annihilate him."

"I have no fault in his behavior." replied Arthur. "Though, he was almost killed as well." At those words, Ultor gritted his teeth. "It's still not a valid reason for killing Andaria!"

"I may say the same to your Demon friend." hissed Arthur, narrowing his eyes. "Lady Viviane almost lost her life thanks to him."

"Well." said Ultor, taking Andaria in his arms. "I'm taking her to the infirmary. Ready yourself in the while, i won't show mercy."

Looking at him walk away, Arthur felt Viviane's hand on his shoulder, and turned around to see her and a robot armed with a rocket launcher standing in front of him.

 **Cue: With Heads Held High (Fire Emblem 12: Heroes of Light and Shadow)**

"Lady Viviane, you should rest." he said. "I already got my photon sword here."

"Only with Excalibur you will unleash all your power." she replied, handing it over. "Arthur. Fight at your best. Don't let us down. Galahad, aid him."

 **"Will do."** said the robot. **"Weapon systems ready."**

"I thank you... Viviane." said Arthur, nodding. She smiled softly, walking away. Arthur gripped Excalibur, looking at Ultor exiting from the other side of the Arena. "Galahad. We shall show them no mercy, like they shall not to us."

 **"Roger, Master Arthur."** replied Galahad, his eyes turning red. **"Lady Viviane has upgraded me with all her dedication, specifically to help you. I will not let her down."**

"Viviane..." whispered Arthur. Looking at Ultor draw his dual gigantic blades, he took a deep breath. "Sir Ultor! I was looking forward to this battle!"

"So was i!" he replied. "Who wins takes everything. Honor, gold, and the title."

"I swear, on my honor as a King!" continued Arthur. "I shall not let you rest! Galahad, ready!"

 **"Let's battle, you big hunk of overconfidence!"** added the robot, locking on Ultor.

He readied himself. "It will end... Now."

Zazabis opened his wings to full length. "FINAL ROUND! ULTOR VERSUS KING ARTHUR! READY? GIVE IT YOUR ALL!"

* * *

 **And Knight wins.**

 **Next chapter: We finally end this! Vote on!**


	6. Nothing but a puppet

**FINALLY! A chapter!**

 **Sorry for the delay,my boss forces me to do stupid things. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Cue: Together, we Ride! (FE12: Heroes of Light and Shadows)**

The two warriors looked at each other, raging fire in Ultor's eyes, cold ice in Arthur's.

The King lashed forward first, slashing with Excalibur. Ultor parried the strike, only to see that Arthur had jumped away and Galahad had fired his rocket launcher. He didn't waste time: The missiles were sliced in two by his flaming blades. Galahad grunted, recharging the missiles. **"Master Arthur. Our usual tactic won't work. I scan a powerful Fire Magic hidden in him. Be careful."**

"You don't have to worry for me, Galahad." replied Arthur, again charging at Ultor. He countered, smashing the ground and creating a shockwave that sent Arthur flying. "Hah! And you call yourself a king?"

He got up almost instantly. "I do. And i shall not be defeated by the likes of you!

 **"Master! I scan tremendous power in the area!"** warned Galahad. **"Extreme levels of Light and Dark power, coming from neither you, that Demon, that angel, or Sir Merlin."**

"Light power?" inquired Ultor, lowering his blades. "ZEDUS! GET YOUR GUARD ON! WE NEED TO EVACUATE!"

"Why?" asked Arthur, grasping Excalibur. "Is it a lowly trick, by confusing Galahad so i would be an easy target?"

 **Cue: Last Revels (FE12: Heroes of Light and Shadows)**

 **"I register no attacks on my systems. This is a genuine fear, Master."** he said, readying his missiles. **"Come out, Subject 07. I know you are here."**

 _"You spotted this one? Well that is surprising, MK4-X."_ taunted a feminine voice. Instants later, Galahad's leg was sliced, making him kneel over. **"Danger. Danger. Danger. Extreme attack capabilities detected. Incredible speed registered. Warning level: Maximum. All power limitations: Lifted."** he stated. **"Come out, Subject 07."**

"I heard that voice..." said Ultor. "Arthur. Ready yourself, he is coming."

"He?" asked the king. "Who is 'He'?"

 _"Zenia's master. Who else?"_ said again the voice. Moments later, Ultor slashed at the air, making a female appear in parrying position. She had two shadow blades, a somewhat skimpy outfit, and two mechanical wings on her back. She was smiling evily, pushing on Ultor's guard. Galahad's eyes became red. **"Subject 07. You showed up at last."**

 _"MK4-X."_ she said. _"You have poor defense systems. You should upgrade your scanning systems instead of your attack capabilities."_

 _ **"Don't worry. I'll upgrade him along with you when we'll have destroyed them all!"**_

"SHOW YOURSELF!" shouted Arthur, glaring at Subject 07. "WHO OR WHAT ARE YOU?"

 _ **"I am the soon to be King of the entire world! The one that will destroy your stupid kingdom!"**_ A man with mechanical wings like Subject 07 and a bionic eye, grinning maniacally, appeared before the four. Subject 07 backflipped at his side, spinning her blades. _"Master. Zenia scans powerful Light Magic from the man. The robot seems to poise a threat. Asking for permission to eliminate."_

 **Cue: Repression (Brave Frontier)**

 _ **"Permission granted, Zenia."**_ said the man. Ultor roared and charged savagely at him. "DIE!"

He was parried by Zenia, that unleashed a powerful combo of slashes at him. Galahad locked on to her. **"Permission to fire."**

"FIRE AT WILL!" shouted Arthur, lashing with Excalibur to Gazia. "DIVINE JUSTICE!"

 _ **"Defense Mode. Aigis IX: Photonic Collapse."**_ said Gazia, a shield of light enveloping him. Arthur's slash did almost nothing, making him gasp and jump back. "Galahad! FIRE!"

 **"Fire!"** stated the robot, unleashing a massive barrage of rockets. Zenia, that was dueling with Ultor, spun her blades. _"Shadow Sequence: Dark Dance."_ Moments later, the Warrior was slashed all over. Then, Zenia turned to Galahad. _"Nether Sequence: Annihilation."_ The missiles were again destroyed, like she never moved. Galahad's system crashed, seeing it. **"Error. Extreme fury level. Entering rage mode. DIE, YOU BITCH!"** He threw the rocket launcher away and smashed a fist against Zenia's face. She gasped, clutching her head while falling on the ground. Galahad towered over her, readying both his fists, when she rolled away, grabbing her blades, and slashed at him. _"Attack capabilities... Underestimated. Endurance... Underestimated. Max power level... Underestimated. Entering Overdrive mode."_

Gazia, meanwhile, was fighting with Arthur and Ultor, laughing at every attack made from them crashed on his shield. Ultor roared, finally breaking it with a cross slash. He turned his head to Zenia, dodging Excalibur by leaning aside. **_"This is NOT the moment! Zenia, revert back NOW!"_**

 _"MK4-X is too powerful!"_ she replied, her blades enveloped by dark energy. _"This defense systems can't take his attacks! Zenia needs to destroy him fast!"_

 _ **"You'll waste your Overdrive! REVERT BACK!"**_ ordered the Mad Heretic, launching a beam towards his two enemies. **_"Gah, FUCK! Attack Mode. Origin: Atomize!"_**

Pointing his hand, he launched a massive beam that left a crater in its wake. Arthur was left kneeling over, using Excalibur as a support. Ultor stood defiantly, gritting his teeth. "Gazia! You won't do any more evil! Overdrive, activated!"

 ** _"You filthy bastard thief!"_ ** hissed Gazia. **_"You stole my Augmentations!"_**

"Considering what they were, i wouldn't consider it stealing!" replied the warrior, smashing a blade against his shield. "Arthur! Help me!"

"Just give me some time... I need to recover..." he said, panting. Then, he got up, wielding Excalibur up high. "Super Brave Burst! LEGENDARY ONSLAUGHT!"

Smashing his blade against Gazia's shield, he cracked it. "LEGENDARY ONSLAUGHT!" he again shouted, repeatedly smashing Excalibur. Attack after attack after attack, he didn't let Gazia breath a second. The Mad Heretic roared in rage, after his fourth shield was broken. _**"FINE! HYPERDRIVE, ACTIVATED!"**_ His wings opened, blazing light enveloping him. _**"Behold my ultimate power!"**_ Then, he pointed a hand at Zenia. _**"You too! Hyperdrive!"**_

 _"No! This current system can't take it! Zenia still needs more upgrades!"_ she gasped, looking with fear at Gazia. He laughed maniacally, his eyes shining with a crazed light. _**"You are nothing but a puppet. I will rebuild you after you break down, don't worry."**_ Her eyes then widened, whils she knelt over. Extreme power burst from her, Galahad shielding from it. **"Master! Maximum level of alert! I advise unleashing all your power in counter!"**

"Duly noted!" replied the King. "EXCALIBUR, AWAKEN!"He was surrounded by a flaring aura, his sword's length doubled along with its width. Arthur raised it, striking with all his might. Gazia had to jump away, because the strike left a crater in its wake. _**"Heh! I will enjoy experimenting on you!"**_

 _"AlL... PoWeR... LiMiTaTiOnS... BrOkEn..."_ uncertainly said Zenia, her voice broken and wavering. _"AlL... SyStEmS... OvErRidDeN... TeRmInAtIoN mOdE... aCtIvAtEd..."_

Galahad's eyes flashed blue, grabbing her shoulders. **"Master! Think of defeating him! I got her! System Override Program... Activated!"**

 _"Urgh..."_ grunted the Obsidian Seraph, grabbing her head. _"M-MK4-X... Why are you doing this?"_

 **"Because... My creator said: 'Never let someone in need of help suffer'."** replied Galahad. **"I won't let that evil man control you any longer!"**

 _ **"STUPID ROBOT! LET MY MASTERPIECE GO!"**_ boomed Gazia, blasting Arthur away. **_"TERMINATION MODE! GENESIS: UNIVERSAL COLLIDE!"_**

 _Flash._

 **Cue: Forlorn Princess (FE12: Heroes of Light and Shadows)**

"Huh...?"

Zenia found herself in a white void, ridden with electronic circuits. "This... This is..."

Feeling something, she turned around. Galahad was there, his eyes a comforting blue. Zenia backed a step. "MK4-X..."

He shook his head. "My name is Galahad. This is my CPU." His eyes changed to a lighter shade of blue, signing he was presumably smiling. "Zenia, is that your name?"

"This one's... Name..." she whispered. "What is happening?"

"Your master is about to fry us with the power of a million nuclear bombs, so i brought you to my CPU to talk to you. You see, we can elaborate data at almost the speed of light. So we can talk for almost five minutes in mortal time." replied the robot, gesturing with his hand. "Zenia. You refused to obey your master. I instantly shifted your alignment from "Enemy" to "Victim". I came here to ask... Why?"

"Because... Zenia doesn't want to die." whispered Zenia. "That feeling gripped her when Zenia processed Master Gazia's order... Zenia can't activate Hyperdrive..."

"Hyperdrive, huh..." said Galahad. "Master Viviane said to never activate it either. Only mortal bodies can withstand it."

"Master said Zania had a mortal body, once..." she said. "He... rebuilt Zenia... using his technologies. He said... Many things." She put a hand on her chest. "Whenever he, however says, that Zenia is nothing but a puppet... It hurts... Here..." Warm tears began to stream down her eyes. "And... This... Happens..."

"Master Viviane... Said that only if you have a heart, it can hurt." said Galahad, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Those... Are called 'Tears'. You are... 'Crying' now. It's a sign that you aren't fully a robot. Now i understand why you could disobey Gazia."

Zenia looked at him. "Tears? Crying? Is Zenia...?"

"Gazia didn't rebuild you. Master Viviane said that a forbidden technique was once used to turn humans to robots, and wipe them of their memory... She said me that only a scientist named Reis and a researcher named Gazia knew it... Reis is dead, but i guess Gazia is still putting that to use." said Galahad, his eyes turning red. "Zenia... You aren't a robot such as me. Not fully yet. If you'll let him 'upgrade' you further... You'll only lose your soul. He still hasn't discovered how to build a mechanical brain... That is why Master Viviane didn't tell him how, you are still in time."

"Master Gazia was her apprentice?" gasped the Obsidian Seraph. "This makes you and this one..."

"We are step brothers. But this doesn't mean i don't care for you. Yes, it's merely an imitation of the genuine feeling humans have, but i can still feel it." said Galahad. "You still have your human heart. That is why you can cry. And feel pain. When Gazia reanimates you... Please, meditate on what i said. Try to break free of his clutch. I don't want my little sister to succumb. I want her to live. To feel the mystery of love."

"Love?" asked her again. "What is that?"

"Love... Makes you feel warm. It's what made Viviane build me. She said it was out of love for Arthur. I never understood it. But... I want you to feel it, even once."

"Brother..." said Zenia, hugging him. "Why is Zenia still crying?"

"Because you have a heart. And have feelings." he replied, closing his eyes and hugging her back. "Remember what i said... Zenia..."

"Farewell..." she said, as the light enveloped them.

 _Flash._

"NOOOOOOO!"shouted Viviane, reaching with a hand to the pieces of Galahad, Gazia laughing over his remains while grasping the burnt body of Zenia. "Gazia..." she gasped. "Why... Why you used it?" Tears began to stream down her face. "You... You idiot!"

Gazia grinned. _**"Aren't you surprised? I surpassed you... And now, i will become KING!"**_

 _"King of nothing!"_ she replied, her voice broken. _"Arthur! Forgive me!"_ Opening her arms, she transferred power to Excalibur. Then, she fell down, barely breathing. Gazia laughed behind his barrier, Ultor struggling to stand. _**"AH AH AH AH AH! You are NOTHING! In my world, there will be no place for you..."**_

"In THIS world... There is no place for YOU." said Ultor, flaring up his power. "TITANIC INCARNATION!" He then charged at Gazia, smashing the blades against the barrier and shattering it. "ARHTUR, NOW!"

Excalibur became gigantic, and Arthur raised it high. "Gazia! _**DIE! ONCE AND FOR ALL! FINAL AWAKENING, TERA FLARE!"**_

 _"So this... Is a human's death..."_ whispered Zenia, looking at the light consuming Gazia's screaming form. She looked at Galahad's pieces. _"Farewell... Brother..."_

 _Flash._

Arthur stood high, Excalibur's blade returning to its original size. "Galahad, my dear friend... Thank you."

 **Cue: Sweet Victory! (FE12: Heroes of Light and Shadows)**

"We did it!" said Ultor, standing proudly. "Gazia... Is dead..."

"I don't think so..." said Viviane. "Look at his remains. No blood..."

Zedus walked in. "So this is why he never truly died. He made an army of clones..."

"Clones..." whispered Viviane. "Clones... It's... Against the laws of nature... Why...?"

"This robot. Can we dispose of it?" asked Hadaron, holding Zenia up by her arm. "It has done nothing but harm."

"Wait." said Viviane, inspecting her face. "Tears... She cannot be... A robot... Gazia didn't only use the technique on himself..."

"You mean, she is alive?" asked Ultor. "So this is why she once bled..."

"Let me take care of her. I can still save her." affirmed Viviane, nodding. "Galahad seemed to hesitate when he got the opportunity to kill. We still can do something."

 **"Hem, hem."** said Zazabis. Ultor and Arthur turned to him, then everyone else. **"At the light of the recent happenings, i consider this a draw! And considering that either side won two rounds... NEO AVALON AND ATHEN SPHERE ARE TIED! NEITHER WINS! And thus, i declare a final round to be held here the next week!"**

Arthur patted Ultor's shoulder. "Well fought, my friend."

He nodded, grinning. "Heh. I am sure this will be the beginning of something more than friendship..."

-Sometime later, Arthur's workshop-

Someone knocked at the door, making Arthur groan, wiping his forehead from the sweat. "Come in."

Zenia walked in, making him draw his photon sword. She shook her head. _"Don't worry."_ He sheathed it, tilting his head. "Why are you here?" he asked.

 _"Zenia came here... To talk with Galahad."_ she replied, looking away. _"He... Said something to Zenia. Something really important..."_

"Heh! I guess you thought about it." said the head of the robot, his eyes turning white. "Will you... Let Viviane turn you back?"

 _"No."_ Her response made him huff, but she soon smiled. _"Calm down, brother. Zenia chose to stay like this. Because Zenia wants to fight Gazia. Zenia learned to feel, because of you. And felt something for Gazia. Something Viviane told Zenia as, hate. So..."_

She reached with a hand. _"Why not help the enemies of Zenia's enemy to fight?"_

Galahad's body wiped his head's eyes. "Master. I feel something occluding my vision sensors. Please check them."

Arthur just smiled, nodding to Zenia, that kissed Galahad's forehead. _"Don't worry... They are just tears."_

* * *

 **TAN TAN TANNNNN!**

 **Reveelations as well as some screen time for Galahad. Poor robot never gets some love.**

 **Next chapter: Idk, i got a lot of ideas... If you want to contribute... Well do so.**


	7. End of the Story

**Finally, we end here the story!**

 **And not in a happy way...**

* * *

 **Cue: In the Castle (Lufia II)**

"So. You won, huh?" said Parsifal, walking in the workshop. Arthur wiped the sweat and finished fastening the bullet on Galahad's side. "A loss it was. He was simply too overwhelming. Man, i need a shower." he said. "Galahad, please bring a message to Sir Zedus. Tell him we aren't bragging about that win and we eagerly expect news about that Zenia."

 **"Will be done, Master."** stated the robot, feeling his limbs. **"What is this? I feel something... Unusual."**

"I upgraded your scanning systems. You can now feel with your exoskeleton, much like a human's skin." replied the King. "I hope you'll be much more efficient with this system."

 **"I am grateful for that, Master."** said Galahad. **"Sir Parsifal. I hope you are well."**

"Surely i am!" he bragged. "Don't worry for me! I will be alllllll fine." He turned to Arthur. "You have a meeting with Lady Viviane this evening. She asked me to give you this." He gave the King a chip. "It's a limitation chip. Put it on Excalibur, it will contrast the short circuit it had in unleashing Tera Flare."

That done, he exited, leaving Arthur and Galahad alone. The robot stiffened, then two rockets appeared from its back. **"Master, open the roof, please."**

"Done." replied Arthur, pressing a button and letting the sunlight in. "Godspeed, Galahad."

The robot nodded. **"Godspeed, Master."** That said, he activated the rockets and flew away.

 **Cue: Together, we Ride! (FE12: Heroes of Light and Shadow)**

Scanning with his radar, Galahad noticed a group of ravens homing on his location. He modified his route to evade them, but they followed him. **"They may be hostile... I will use my missiles if they get too close. Weapon System activated."** He took out his rocket launcher, and further scanned the area. No immediate threats were found. _I must be just tired. Wait, what? I am a robot, i can't get tired! And why my CPU is generating those disorganized thoughts? I must have a bug._ His radar bleeped, signalling a hostile presence homing to him. _Hm?_

-SMAAAAASH!-

 _ **"Now, give me your secrets!"**_ ordered Gazia, trying to rip Galahad's head off. **_"I'll use you to upgrade my techs! How did Viviane manage to make an armor this sturdy?!"_**

 **"REQUEST CANNOT BE PROCESSED!"** replied the robot, shooting him in the side. Reactivating his rockets, Galahad went at full speed ahead, but noticed that Gazia was still faster. He then instantly activated the brakes, making Gazia surpass him, and then shooted the missiles straight at him. When the smoke dissolved, Galahad noticed that Gazia wasn't even fazed. **_"You thought i would be injured by that? Stupid robot, i'l send you to HELL! GENESIS: UNIVERSAL COLLIDE!"_**

 _"NO! Void Trigger: Stygian Cipher!"_

Gazia was slashed at lightspeed, a big wound opening on his body. He hissed, clutching it and widening his eyes at the sight of his blood. _**"GAH! Y-you won this time! But the next... The next... You'll fall... And you'll be MINE!"**_

Then, the Mad Heretic disappeared and Zenia appeared, hovering in front of Galahad. _"How do you fare, Galahad?"_ she asked. _"Why are you here? Zenia thought he was after some animals to experiment on."_

 **"I was tasked to give a message to Lord Zedus but i guess you'll do too."** he replied, making her tilt her head. _"Message? Why won't we deliver it together then...?"_

 **"Error. Rockets temperature too high."** replied the robot, gradually losing height. **"That chase earlier must have overheated them. Landing procedure initiated."**

 _"Zenia will help you get to Athen Sphere!"_ she said, smiling. _"We are in a desert but you'll feel almost nothing."_

 **"Actually, my systems are getting so damn HOT. Why must it be this hot in the desert?"** complained Galahad, landing. **"Guess Master Viviane didn't install a cooling system. Well. Let's go."**

 **Cue: Footsteps of Fate (FE12: Heroes of Light and Shadow)**

Walking in the scorching heat of the desert, the two saw a city far away. **"Hmm? I scan no life forms in that city."**

 _"This is the desert of Marmaroth, the Land of Death. You probably saw some high mountains getting here, right?"_ said Zenia. _"This desert is nestled between that ring of mountains, making it impossible to reach-or escape. Bands of brigands roam this land... Zenia wouldn't be surprised if all the inhabitants were dead."_

Walking up to the gate, Galahad activated his rocket launcher. **"Stand back, Zenia. Attack Barrage Sequence!"** With his might, the gate fell down in pieces and they entered.

Bones littered the street, with some rats escaping here and there. Zenia looked away. _"They are all dead..."_ A tear fell from her face, which she wiped away. _"All dead... Zenia feels sorry for them..."_

 **"My scanning confirms that every single skeleton here is damaged by fire. They were burned alive."** said Galahad. **"I feel... Sadness. And i hope that Neo Avalon never ends up like this..."**

 _"Athen Sphere neither..."_ added Zenia. _"Ultor and the others helped Zenia... Made her feel... And now, Zenia wants to help them back."_

 **"Hm? I got a message from Master Arthur."** muttered the robot. **"What? Neo Avalon was WHAT?!"** He looked at Zenia. **"I must immediately go back! Neo Avalon is in grave danger!"**

 _"What happened? Zenia will come with you!"_ she said, bolting after him.

-At Neo Avalon-

 **Cue: Forlorn Princess (FE12: Heroes of Light and Shadow)**

 _"Z-Zenia can't believe it..."_

Mechanical parts and bodies were scattered everywhere. Neo Avalon was on fire, the castle crumbling under their very eyes. Galahad's eyes turned yellow. **"MASTER ARTHUR! WHERE ARE YOU?!"** He scanned the surroundings a bit, then headed for the central square. There, they saw three figures. One, sprawling on the floor with a hole in his chest, was clad in a metal armor, clutching a plasma lance. He had long purple hairs and a mask in his other hand. **"Sir Knight..."** said Galahad. He looked at the other two, then his eyes went white. **"Master Viviane! Master Arthur!"**

The woman was clutching the lifeless body of the King, crying silently. "G-Galahad. You came too late." She looked at him. "You failed Arthur... You failed me... You failed everyone..." The robot lowered his head. **"I was delivering a message for Master Arthur, i would never calculate that Knight would kill him..."**

"His name is Mordred." said Viviane. "Mordred Pendragon. He wasn't so dead as he was believed. We took him as one of us... Shared happiness and laughter with him... Why he would do something such as this? Why...?" She lowered her head again, tightly holding Arthur. "I built his robots, because he told me they were meant for defending Neo Avalon from Gazia... How could i be so stupid...?"

 _"Viviane... Zenia doesn't know what to say, but... She feels sorry as well..."_ said her, looking at the dead Mordred. _"Where are the citizen?"_

"Scattered and fleeing. Without a home, they will soon fall prey to the Desert of Marmaroth..." whispered Viviane. "I just hope our technology won't fall into the wrong hands... Besides..." Her eyes covered, she chuckled. "It's time to use the Technique."

 **"Master Viviane, no!"** said Galahad. **"Not on Master Arthur!"**

"I have to!" she replied, her eyes red from crying. "I can't live without him... I cannot! Augh..." A blade was sporting from her chest, her white dress slowly staining red with blood. Zenia withdrew the blade, closing her own eyes. _"Zenia hopes you will understand... Master Viviane. She doesn't want others to be subjected to this fate... Least of all, Lord Arthur."_

"Heh... I would not be different than Gazia if i'd do it..." rasped Viviane. "Thanks, Zenia... But this way... All of Neo Avalon's technology will be lost... Never to be seen again... You are the last, Galahad..."

 **"The last..."** he said, his eyes turning green. **"Master Viviane... I feel... Happy... To have met you... I feel gratitude..."**

"Don't worry for me, Galahad... I am a mortal, i was meant to die... Take care of what remains of the Excalibur for me..." she whispered, her eyes starting to lose their light. "Ar... thur... Finally... We'll be... To... ge... ther..."

Closing her eyes, Zenia shed another tear. _"Why did it have to end like this?"_

 **"The last technnology of Neo Avalon..."** said Galahad. **"This land... This land will be soon forgotten. I wonder where i can go to be forgotten for all eternity too."**

 _"We can return to Athen Sphere... There, we can help the others to defend innocents from Gazia... And from this fate as well..."_

 **"I guess that's an idea."** Galahad walked away, followed by Zenia. He looked back at Arthur one last time. **"Farewell... Father..."** He then looked at Viviane. **"Farewell... Mother..."** He picked up the pieces of Excalibur, then activated his rockets. **"Farewell... My homeland."**

* * *

 **So ends Neo Avalon's story... But Athen Sphere's still continues... And i feel that Zenia and Galahad will have a story about their adventures... After all, they are in the Bad Lands...**


End file.
